The present invention relates to a hair clip for fastening hairdos in shape.
When the hair is arranged into a hairdo, a hairpin or hair clip shall be used to fasten the hairdo in shape. FIG. 13 shows a hairpin according to the prior art for this purpose. However, this hairpin is still not satisfactory in function because it cannot firmly hold down a sophisticated hairdo.